


It Looks Good On You

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: It started when Reggie lent Bobby his jacket...
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	It Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Also, apparently myself and nickalicious on tumblr share a mind, so I hope they like my take on this idea 💛

Reggie and Bobby had been friends for years, and maybe there was a bit of pining. But it wasn’t a big deal. Reggie still slept over in his room all the time, taking full advantage of how cuddly Bobby got when he was sleepy. He treated Bobby like a chair all the time for no reason, even when there were empty chairs. But somewhere along the way in high school, something shifted.

It started innocently enough. Bobby had been cold when Luke was making them wait for the midnight release of some movie he and Julie wanted to see, so Reggie lent him his leather jacket. “Won’t you get cold?” Bobby asked cautiously when Reggie draped it over his shoulders. Reggie thought there might’ve been a flush in his cheeks, but the night was too dark to tell completely.

“I’ll be fine.” Reggie grinned, buttoning his flannel up. Reggie hadn’t expected for his breath to get stuck in his throat when he saw the other boy put his arms into the sleeves. A wave of possessiveness went through him as he watched Bobby laugh at something Willie had said, and Reggie pointedly ignored the smirk Alex sent his way.

The second time it happened, Reggie had been half asleep when Luke had rushed him out the door and he forgot his belt. Luke wasn’t even ready to rehearse yet, so the bassist wasn’t sure why he’d been rushed. Bobby had been absentmindedly strumming on his guitar, dressed in loose joggers and a T-shirt, when he told Reggie he could head up to his room and grab his. Reggie thanked him, heading into the house to the room he was familiar with, but he quickly realized that he was never going to find it. He checked Bobby’s desk and his closet and dresser but couldn’t find a belt. He even checked his dirty clothes just in case. The guitarist’s signature red suspenders were hanging off his mirror, so Reggie decided they would have to do, quickly clipping them on and heading back down to the studio. Alex and Luke were having some kind of argument when he got back, and Bobby turned with a grin to say something to him, but stopped short with wide eyes. Reggie felt self conscious as he watched the other boy’s smile disappear. “I, uh, I hope you don’t mind. I looked all over your room, but I couldn’t- I couldn’t find the belt.” Reggie flushed, fiddling with his fingers.

Suddenly, Bobby grinned, pulling on one of the suspenders until the bassist was toe to toe with him, “It’s fine, babe. They probably look better on you than they do me.” Reggie could feel his face flush. Since when did Bobby call him  _babe_? Distantly he was aware that Luke and Alex had fallen silent, but then Bobby smirked at him, leaning in to whisper into his ear, “They’ve been arguing over who the cutest couple is. I keep telling them it’s us.” Bobby pressed a kiss to his cheek before stepping back and picking up his guitar like nothing happened. Reggie wanted to ask what he meant but the words got stuck in his throat.

If Reggie was honest with himself, he knew that was the moment everything shifted.

The next time, Reggie was not expecting it to happen. He had crashed at Bobby’s house after band practice that night, and when he got home the next day, he realized he forgot his flannel. He groaned, not wanting to go back right away. He still hadn’t asked Bobby what he meant, and he was terrified he understood him wrong. He debated for longer than he would ever admit before finally making his way back to Wilson house. He expects to find Bobby still in bed where he left him, but he doesn’t find the boy put his flannel in the room. He headed to the studio, finding Bobby curled up with a book on the couch. Wearing his flannel. The sleeves covered most of his hands, stopping at his knuckles instead of his wrists, and he had his nose buried in the collar. And Reggie felt his heart swell, filled with a sense of longing he hadn’t let himself think about. He saw the exact moment Bobby registered he was standing there, the flush that furiously took over his face was almost the same color as the shirt he had on. “Reg, uh- I can explain?” 

Reggie didn’t know how to explain what he did next as he crossed the room, grabbing the front of the flannel and hauling Bobby to his feet. “Let me know if I need to stop,” he whispered, slowly leaning in as Bobby stared at him with wide eyes, “Is this okay?” Bobby surged the rest of the way, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, hands digging into Reggie’s hip bones. When they broke apart, Reggie grinned at the shorter boy, “I’ve been wanting to do that for longer than I realized.”

“You can do it again, if you want.” Bobby said with a lopsided grin, “If I knew all I had to do to get you to kiss me was what your flannel, I wouldn’t stolen it months ago.”

“It does look good on you. _Babe_.” Reggie whispered with a grin. Bobby flushed again, sputtering at the pet name, which made Reggie chuckle, “What? You can call me babe but I can’t?”

“No.” Bobby muttered with a pout, blush still high on his cheeks.

“Get used to it, darling.” Reggie winked, leaning in to kiss the other boy again. “Why’d you put it on anyway?”

Bobby shrugged, “I was cold and it smells like you.”

The next time it happened, everyone immediately took notice. Reggie had his flannel wrapped around his waist, sitting in his tank top as Bobby came over. The shorter boy stood Reggie up as he continued looking over his chemistry notes, untying the flannel as he muttered about being cold. Reggie just smiled fondly, pulling Bobby in by the collar as he sat back down, tugging the guitarist into his lap, “You look cute, darling.” Bobby buried his face in Reggie’s neck as the others whistled, but Reggie just kissed his head with a smile and turned back to his notes. He leaned in just close enough for Bobby to hear as he whispered, “We’re definitely the cutest couple.” He felt the other boy’s lips curl into a smile before he pressed a kiss to the bassist’s neck.


End file.
